How the Mighty have Fallen
by luv1711
Summary: A trip to the past leaves all parties shaken; none more so than Hermione.
1. How the Mighty have Fallen

Authors note: _This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not JKR or Warner Bro. and do not own the Harry Potter Universe or her characters and thus I make no money for my endeavors. Here ends the disclaimer. Furthermore, this story is set directly following Deathly Hallows; epilogue ignored. For the purpose of my story Ron has and will continue to remain firmly in the friend category._

All within the castle were battle weary, none more so than the three inseparable friends. Hermione had left them in the Gryffindor common room with the promise of a hasty return but as she looked at the bed longingly she couldn't muster the energy to do anything except crawl onto the bed. She drifted to sleep unfazed by the illumination provided by the morning sunlight which was streaming in unobstructed; the bed curtains long forgotten. The chill seeping into the room hindered Hermione's mind from truly shutting down and enjoying a proper rest. With a half hearted huff of frustration she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow to prevent the oncoming headache.

Every inch of her body was sore but the irritation around her neck was ceaseless and preceded the sensation of being strangled so she brought her hands to her throat to remove the offending necklace; strange considering that she wouldn't wear a necklace to battle. As she untangled it from around her neck she glanced down to see what had been the pain in her neck. Even in her sleep addled mind she recognized it as a time turner; with the object deciphered she sat up quickly, but why was she wearing one? Oh yes, she remembered now, when Harry had been missing and Ron was mourning his fallen brother she had crept off to Professor McGonagall office and rummaged through the drawers in search of the time turner that had once been entrusted to her. With the time turner firmly in her possession she thought, "just in case." She didn't doubt Harry or the ability of their side but she was pragmatic and this was war; even great wizards perished during war. She need only look in the Great Hall to realize the absolute truth of her thoughts and that it was better to be prepared.

She gave a faint smile at the magical instrument grateful that she needn't have worried. She sighed and got up with reluctant determination eyes firmly on the time turner held aloft suspended in front of her eyes by way of her left hand, she would never be able to sleep if she didn't return it. So she grabbed her wand off of the side table with her free hand never removing her eyes from the object held in front of her and preceded to leave the girls dormitory for the common room where she was spotted by Harry and Ron who were eating sandwiches and being fused over by Kreacher.

"What took you so long," Ron shouted.

"Hmmm?" was the only reply indicating that Hermione had even heard him; but didn't respond to the proposed question as she hadn't the faintest idea what he actually asked her.

Ron and Harry set their sandwiches down and approached Hermione. As they neared Ron asked curiously, "What are you holding?"

Hermione glanced at her friend and absentmindedly replied, "time turner."

"Um Hermione," Harry stated as calmly as he could because they had begun to descend the stairs that led to the entrance hall, "is it suppose to be moving? Now I mean, rather than when in use…" he trailed off.

Hermione repeated the word "moving" as if she didn't quite comprehend its meaning or why a time turner would do such a thing. Then her sleep deprived mind clicked and she shouted "moving" in a fit of alarm. She had shouted so loudly that a few people emerged from the Great Hall to discover the cause of this new disturbance and to ensure that it wasn't a further threat.

After her screamed declaration she tried to throw the time turner away from her because she recognized with growing horror that it had been moving for some time and she really would rather not show up in the thick of the battle of Hogwarts and get herself killed after surviving it once.

But the time turner was well and truly wrapped around her wrist and she remained trapped. In a state of extreme panic she pulled out her wand with the intension to cast diffindo in order to cut herself free; but Ron pushed her arm to redirect the spell towards the banister so that she wouldn't cut her wrist in her panic. This movement cut into the marble and with barely a sigh of relief she realized the she had to aim more carefully in order to sever the chain while keeping her wrist in tact.

She noticed with annoyance that she had managed to tangle her wand in the chain and in her agitation she attempted to pull her wand free and redouble her efforts; but in her overzealous tug she lost her footing and fell face forward down the remaining stairs; with shouts of her friends ringing in the air and the figure of Mr. Malfoy below who stood observing her fast approaching descent with out bating an eyelash or raising his wand. Just as the crash seemed eminent she disappeared leaving everyone in the room confused and upset; all that is except one Mr. Malfoy.


	2. It all comes crashing down

Authors note: _I apologize for the long paragraphs sans breaks in chapter one. I hope what follows is an improvement, but if it is still too long than just let me know._

At first Hermione was surprised that the impact didn't come but she quickly realized the time turner finally set time travel in motion. She barely had a moment to wonder what the landing would be like when she crashed into the ground at the bottom of the steps, breaking the majority of her impact by bracing her hands in front of her and subsequently breaking both wrists. Her wand skidded across the hall, taking the time turner along, sending a jet of sparks into a suit of armor that clanged loudly on impact with the stone floor; but no sound was more deafening, to Hermione, than the sound of glass shattering on impact with the wall indicating the small time turner was broken.

She ruefully thought, "Now the bloody thing comes off." And, as the last clang sounded she thought riley that she couldn't have had a more conspicuous entrance.

Severus spun around at the disturbance and drew his wand; didn't they ever get tired of bullying him? Even the mere thought of those insufferable Gryffindors caused his lips to thin and his eyes to narrow in disgust and suspicion. This seemed like the beginning of a prank but as no one had jumped out and cursed him he decided to turn back around and head to his original destination, the Great Hall. He stopped abruptly when he heard a small groan of pain and against his self-preservation instincts he quickly but cautiously went to investigate his wand redrawn. He stood-stock still the moment he saw her; he hadn't expected to find a girl especially one that had seemingly fallen down the steps.

Hermione tried to move when she first noticed the presence of another but her injuries impeded any progress, try as she might; but as he approached she realized it was just a boy. "Well, school is in session" she thought "that means I appeared a few weeks before the battle was waged?" That seemed reasonable; the time turner had been turning for some time. "Lovely, it wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed battle the first time," she thought irritated, "but this time I'll have to hide from myself as well." That is if this boy, he was a Slytherin, was willing to cooperate with her. If not, well, she could easily obliviate him, "once she had her wand and the ability to move her wrists," she thought annoyed.

His panic lasted mere moments and he asked the obvious, "Are you hurt?" presumably to break the silence.

She moved her head in reply but even that small movement made her grimace in pain.

He glanced down and noticed that her wrists were swelling and knew they were broken.

"I can heal your wrists, but I don't know how to diagnose or treat any other injuries," he offered. And raising his wand he muttered a variation of the bracchium emendo spell before Hermione could protest. Her eyes shone with shock and amazement when she discovered he had done the spell correctly.

"Oh, there's the Head Boy," he said quickly when he noticed him out of the corner of his eye; "I'll just go get him."

"Pomfrey" she said quietly because the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was setting in.

"Gone" Severus said before he yelled, "Malfoy, there's an emergency!"

Internally Hermione was panicking but the pain in her ribs wouldn't allow her to move far so she decided to stay immobile looking directly at the floor. "Well, there was no reason she had to make it easier for him to identify her," she reasoned. A cold dread infiltrated her body as she waited to be found out, cursed, or killed. "Probably the lot eventually," she figured silently.

She noticed his immaculate black shoes before she heard him drawl, "Who are you?"

"Was he taking the piss?" she thought angrily, "it wasn't like they hadn't gone to school together for the past six years," she sarcastically thought. But she supposed that he hadn't seen her for most of the year and he seemed different to her as well, "that didn't sound like his voice at all," her mind intoned , "it sounded surprisingly similar to… no it couldn't be." And with a quick raise of her head her eyes took in his form and her sharp intake of breath caused her eyes to tear in response to the pain. Even her blurred vision recognized this was not Draco; the man standing before her was none other than Lucius Malfoy.


	3. What's in a name

Lucius Malfoy was no fool. The Head Boy position was well suited to his personality and currently the position called for a calm but prompt response so with graceful agility he silently cast a hover charm on Hermione to alleviate the pressure, which was undoubtedly causing her pain, on her internal injuries.

"Don't just stand there Severus find the Headmaster or another Professor," Lucius said sharply.

Hermione took a long look at the boy when he said "Severus", "unbelievable", she thought, she would have never recognized him.

"Of course," he replied and quickly turned on his heel to do just that.

"Where are you hurt?" Lucius asked concerned.

"Ribs" Hermione replied.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy and you are?" he questioned

"Hermione," she answered without a thought.

"Hermione, a transfer" he stated.

"An idiot," Hermione thought more aptly described herself. And she flinched at her own stupidity.

Mistaking the action he quickly added, "You needn't talk if you're in too much pain."

Hermione gave him a sardonic look that clearly said, "I would have never guessed."

The Headmaster rushed to Lucius' side concern clearly etched on his kind face. "I have sent for Madam Pomfrey and she will be here shortly; in the meantime we will relocate you to the hospital wing," Headmaster Dumbledore directed his comment to the injured girl.

Once Hermione was settled in the hospital wing her wait was cut short as she heard Madam Pomfrey's purposeful steps and turned her head to watch the witch enter but the witch chided saying, "don't move your head," followed by, " you'll be alright in no time dear," she said much more kindly.

Half an hour later she was good as new.

"Sir, may I have a word?" Hermione questioned Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Certainly," Professor Dumbledore replied agreeably, "Ah, but first you need to be sorted; you are a transfer student, correct?

"Of sorts," Hermione muttered.

"Let's get you sorted before breakfast is over. Rather unconventional, sorting during breakfast, but there is no time like the present." And he punctuated his enthusiasm with hands that gestured to the hospital wing exit.

"But sir it is rather pressing…" Hermione started urgently, but was interrupted when Professor Dumbledore raised his hand in a silencing gesture.

"I'm sure it is. And you will have my full attention after being sorted," he stated simply.

Although Hermione was no stranger to Hogwarts she felt distinctly out of place and nervous. It didn't help matters that her brain was clouded from fatigue but she forced herself to devise a strategy. Headmaster Dumbledore presumably announced what was to occur and summoned the sorting hat and a stool; but Hermione was so caught up debating what house would be better suited to remain anonymous, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? That she didn't react at all when he told her to take a seat. "She was likely to get into Ravenclaw if she asked the hat to place her there but Hufflepuffs were less likely to discover her secret." "Well that settles that, Hufflepuff was the safer choice she'd ask to be sorted there."

"Miss… can you please take a seat?" Albus repeated

"Yes, sorry sir," she apologized as she walked to the seat and sat down to a chorus of soft laughter.

The sorting hat was placed atop her head but before the hat could decipher which house would house the witch she cut in quietly, but firmly, "place me in Hufflepuff and if you can't then Ravenclaw; but I can not be a Gryffindor…" she trailed off.

The hat replied, "You're pushy and "I know just where to put you, Slytherin!"

Hermione looked dumbstruck before this final shock crashed her system and she promptly fainted failing backwards off of the stool.


	4. What do you take me for

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing feeling much better than she had in months. Darkness had fallen and she wondered if it was the same day. Pushing herself into a sitting position she looked to her left and found her wand neatly set next to a glass of water.

She was alerted to the arrival of another with the clearing of a throat and she turned her head at the sound and squinted in the dark to discover the identity of the visitor. Striding towards her was Lucius Malfoy.

"If you are feeling better I will escort you to the Great Hall; supper will be served in twenty minutes," Lucius said with polite indifference. So, Hermione thought, fulfilling head boy duties.

"Yes, thank you; I'll just go freshen up and get dressed," she replied just as politely. And as Hermione got out of the bed she noticed that Lucius turned the other direction to allow her some privacy. "No one could accuse him of lacking manners," she begrudgingly thought.

She grabbed her wand and headed for the lavatory and cast a quick scourgify before donning her new Slytherin uniform. With her uniform in place she gazed at her reflection; two spells later her hair was tame and pretty and with a bracing breath she was ready to face this new challenge.

"Hermione, is it?" Lucius questioned as they walk briskly to the Great Hall.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"I take it you have a surname," Lucius prompted.

"I do," Hermione replied evasively.

Lucius' lips twitched with the effort to hold back his smile, evasive and witty he thought.

"Where did you attend prior to Hogwarts, if you don't mind me asking" he ventured.

"Beauxbatons," Hermione answered

"You're fluent in French?" he pressed.

"No, I know a little but I used language and translation charms while school was in session," she lied easily.

Lucius thought her answer plausible but had the nagging sensation that she was being untruthful, but before he could question her further they had arrived at the Great Hall and he led her to the table in silence. He gestured for her to sit before him, beside him, and she did so that she wouldn't appear rude in light of the fact that he had been nothing but amicable. She felt uncomfortable sitting next to him and looked at her other housemates as a way to distract herself. When she caught Severus' eye he asked congenially, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks" she answered.

Where were the Professors she wondered? But noticing that no one else seemed concerned she decided just to sit and wait for the feast to begin. The Gryffindor table seemed talkative; pity she couldn't allow herself to be sorted there once again.

At the Gryffindor table

"It would seem the new girl has recovered," Alexander, a fifth year, addressed his friend with a coy nod in Hermione's direction.

"Yes and…" Mark remarked dryly.

"Weren't you the one going on about her all morning?" his friend pursued.

Mark perked up and cheekily replied, "Well it isn't every sorting we see some girl's knickers," he continued, "Besides she does have fan-tas-tic legs," he finished.

"You should keep your voice down; she might hear you," a girl, a few people down the table, piped up in a hushed whisper.

"So, let her hear," Mark went on with false bravado.

"I'll call that bluff," his friend sniggered.

"What?" his friend said confused.

"I'll give you ten Galleons if you repeat what you just said in front of the entire hall," his friend enlightened him.

"I've the guts if you've the Galleons," Mark responded.

"Yeah, I do; so go on then" Alexander prompted.

Mark stood up and pointed his wand at his mouth and muttered, "sonorous" so that he wouldn't have to shout to be heard over the loud student body.

"Oi, loved the show this morning" he started. At his brusque announcement everyone quieted. They all knew what he was referring to but were shocked at this turn of events and all eyes turned to the girl in reference. Hermione noticed this but had absolutely no idea why she was now the center of attention and so she made no acknowledgement of the statement besides looking faintly perplexed.

"Are all your knickers just as sexy?" he questioned to clue the girl in.

Hermione blanched slightly and a quick look at her housemates told her that this had actually happened.

"So," he continued, "legs like yours I'd give you a go, even if you are a Slytherin." Hermione was looking stonier by the minute; which did not go unnoticed by the Gryffindor instigator or the head boy. Mark began to placate the girl with, "Don't be mad love, that's quite a compliment.

Lucius felt the comments were crude and inappropriate, although accurate, but he wanted to see how the new girl would handle this situation; if she couldn't deal with it then he would step in and take points and shut the boy up. He watched as she stood up and made her way over to the instigator with her wand clenched in her hand but still undrawn at her side.

"Already wanted a go?" Mark questioned cheekily.

She cast quietus, silently, so that everything he said wouldn't ring through the hall. But everyone was now so quiet, so as not to miss a word, that most heard the heated exchange regardless.

"No, but I'd like you to stop yelling about my knickers considering it is rather impolite," Hermione stated as calmly as possible.

"No, I think I'll continue. I'm having _quite_ a lot of fun" he stated to be contrary and went to cast Sonorous again. Hermione's patience ran out at that disrespectful disregard for her feelings.

"I'm telling you to stop," she said firmly; redoubling her grip on the wand still at her side.

He just cocked his head to the side and looked at her in challenge.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she gave him two choices, "You can stop willingly _or_ I will ensure that _my _knickerswon't be what everyone is whispering about," she said menacingly.

"Put your wand where your mouth is then," Mark fired hotly.

Hermione drew her wand so fast that it was a blur and she had Mark's wand within her hand before he had realized what had happened.

She loudly proclaimed, "You may have your wand back when you acquire some manners." As she turned to leave she spotted a wand leveled at her, curtsey of wandless wonder's friend, and stupefied him before he had the chance to retaliate and with a self satisfied smile she strode back to her table.

She levitated the instigator's wand to a high ledge while Lucius watched amused.

"You know, he will just summon it with a borrowed wand," he stated smartly.

And with an exaggerated turn Hermione faced Lucius and smirked broadly saying amused, "I'd like to see him try."

The questioning looks on Severus' and Lucius' faces were enough to make her laugh. They caught on to the joke quickly enough and Lucius gave her a calculating look before saying, "you put counter-enchantments on it." Seeing it for the statement it was Hermione didn't reply but assumed an expression of false shock and replied sweetly, "What do you take me for?"

"A Slytherin," Lucius said knowingly.


	5. Here a Slytherin

Author's note: _Sorry for the very late update. Both a bit of a mental block and a death hindered my writing. Also, I am going to stop putting thoughts in quotes, don't know what I was thinking. Many, many thanks to those who reviewed as it is much appreciated. As I do not remember which I replied to already, that is the reason behind my lack of personal thanks. _

Slytherin, _indeed_… mused Hermione. The comment far from irritated her; it… actually, if she was honest with herself, pleased her and she smiled in Lucius' general direction. If only they knew… she was pleased because she was deceiving the deceivers; beating them at their own game and, on the whole, had no qualms about being cunning and using her intellect to ensure her own self-preservation. Did that make her a coward? No, Hermione reasoned, it most certainly did not. Hermione's smile broadened as her musings brought about a dawning sense of realization; it _made_ her a Slytherin. But, above all it made her clever. She wouldn't allow any guilt, however small, dissuade her from maintaining a successful cover so she may return to her own time.

The feast was drawing to a close when Hermione noticed that prat of a boy accompanied by a Professor; was it Professor McGonagall? _So_, he figured he could avoid apologizing by reporting her to a teacher she thought scathingly. Too bad he wasn't getting the wand back, barring her enchantments being broken by a Professor, sans apology.

"Mr. Higgins tells me you are refusing to return his wand to his person," McGonagall stated in a voice tinged with annoyance.

"Actually," Hermione replied in an even voice, "that is untrue."

Mark made an angry sound in his throat as protest but Professor McGonagall quieted him with a quelling look.

"I will return his wand as soon as I receive an apology," Hermione continued.

"What has Mr. Higgins done that warrants an apology?" McGonagall questioned with a hint of exasperation.

Mr. Higgins was going to rue the day he thought he could outsmart Hermione Granger.

"I may be mistaken Professor, but in France it would be considered impolite to shout about girls knickers in public…. Although if it is custom to do so in England, I do apologize." Hermione trailed slowly.

"Detention, Mr. Higgins, for inappropriate conduct and wasting my time." McGonagall scolded, "Now, you will apologize to Miss…"

At McGonagall's pointed look, Hermione helpfully supplied, "Dagworth."

Although Mark looked anything but contrite he stated, "I am very sorry Miss Dagworth for my behavior and it shall not happen again."

The last part was probably meant to mollify Professor McGonagall but neither believed those words to be sincere.

"That's quite alright," Hermione replied with false good cheer. She then proceeded to undo all of the counter-enchantments silently before summoning it with an audible, "accio Mr. Higgins wand."

"Are you related to Hector Dagworth- Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Distantly," she replied off-handedly.

"So, you're a pure-blood then? Lucius pressed.

She was caught off guard by his forward approach and turned to look him in the eye.

"Yes, aren't most Slytherins?" she queried to stall further inquiries into her fictional life.

"Many," Lucius intoned, "but one never knows; better to ask than assume." He replied seriously.

His bigoted nature was grating her nerves so she stood to leave and noticed Lucius standing as well. She hid her irritation with practiced resolve and excused herself politely, "If you'll excuse me, I must speak with the Headmaster."

"Miss Dagworth," began Severus hurriedly, "he isn't in the hall."

"Pardon?" questioned a confused Hermione.

"The Headmaster," Severus supplied helpfully.

"Allow me to accompany you to his office," Lucius offered cordially.

"That won't be necessary. But thank you for offering," Hermione replied graciously, if a bit stiffly.

"But, you don't know where it is," Lucius coolly reasoned.

"I'm sure I can find it on my own," supplied Hermione smartly.

"We don't want to lose you already," Lucius teased; "it is especially easy to lose your way when the staircases move," he countered.

Realizing she was fighting a losing battle she agreed to allow him to _lead the way. _

"Alright, lead the way," she replied with a hint of irritation.

"I knew you would see reason," Lucius countered arrogantly with a hint of a smug smirk playing about his lips.

Men and Malfoys, Hermione thought, always so predictable; so when Lucius offered her his arm she looked every bit as flummoxed as she felt.

"Well," he said ,as he raised his eyebrow in question, as he continued to present his arm.

With nothing for it, save ignoring the gesture, Hermione linked arms with the Head Boy while fervently trying to ignore the fact that she was touching him.

"Shouldn't you be heading back, Severus?" Lucius chided.

"Yeah," Severus muttered, "Bye." Lucius doesn't care what I do; thought Severus, he just wants to get the new girl to himself. Too bad she isn't as keen on him as he her he reflected.

After four staircases of silence Lucius finally reached his breaking point. He cleared his throat; nothing, not even a flicker of a response. So he glanced at the girl to ensure she was still there which really was rather stupid considering he could literally feel her presence.

"I've noticed you have a British accent; did you move to France when you were eleven?" Lucius ventured tentatively.

Considering Hermione was absolutely sick of the covert glances, and would not be able to maintain her sanity for another three staircases if he continued to stare at her, she decided to humor him and answer his questions.

"I lived most of my life in England actually; we moved to France when I was fifteen. But, it was decided that I attend Hogwarts for my final year," she finished.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

"About Hogwarts," Hermione ventured and at his nod, "it's nice; but it isn't home."

Not really knowing how to comfort a homesick girl, they continued the rest of the journey in amicable silence.

"Here we are," Lucius said with a flourish when they reached the gargoyle statue on the seventh floor.

"Sugarquill," he directed at the statue, which opened promptly. "The password," he said knowingly.

" I figured," Hermione quipped dryly. Although she did mellow the bite of her words with a tiny smile as she stepped swiftly onto the staircase which proceeded to ascend. But before she could knock, Professor Dumbledore said, " Come in Miss Dagworth." He was always so omnipotent wasn't he she thought ruefully; wait … Miss Dagworth, who told him?


	6. There a Slytherin

Author's note: _I would like to thank those who read my story as that means a great deal to me. Furthermore, this chapter was a tad slower in coming than I had expected because a plot bunny attacked me and a S/Hr one-shot was born!_

Hermione entered the familiar office and closed the heavy door, softly, before turning around clasping her hands behind her back. It felt like an eternity passed in the few seconds it took for Professor Dumbledore to acknowledge her and she couldn't help the nervous tapping her fingers were drumming on her left palm. Hermione found his presence disconcerting. It wasn't enough that he was supposed to be dead, _no_; he also hadn't the faintest idea who she was. Although, she reasoned, obtaining his trust shouldn't be a problem as he was renowned for extending it.

"Please take a seat, Hermione," he said magnanimously.

At least now she had an outlet for her nervous energy she thought; as she made her way to the armchair opposite the Headmaster. Once comfortably seated Hermione felt the best approach would be straightforward.

"Sir, it is imperative that our conversation remain completely confidential," Hermione began seriously before the Headmaster stopped her with a knowing smile and declared that he had put a silencing charm on the room upon her entry.

"Oh," she stated inarticulately. And with a bracing breathe began, "Professor, I'm not from this time," she said; but before she could launch into the whole sorted affair she was interrupted by Dumbledore once again.

"I know. It is as I expected," he replied stoically.

Apparently this was quite a shock for the girl, Dumbledore noticed; for she was sitting impossibly rigid and looked as if she was holding her breath.

"I do believe," he began lightly, "breathing is necessary to sustain life; even in the future."

All Hermione managed was a muted nod. So the Headmaster persisted a little more forcibly.

"Take a breath, dear," he ordered gently. After her breathing gained a semblance of normalcy he continued by asking, "Would you like a calming draught?" concern etched on his kind face.

"No sir, I'm fine. Just caught me off guard is all," she muttered.

"I have some startling news, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore prefaced tentatively. And at her expectant look he continued.

"It would appear that you are the woman the prophecy foretold," he stated evenly; for this was a cause for rejoice, at least from his standpoint.

When laughter met his ears he was concerned the poor girl was not faring well. Far from alleviating his fears she proved them when she stated, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm quite serious," he said solemnly.

Hermione could actually _feel _the blood drain from her face as she gripped the chair for support; even though she was seated.

"I'd like that calming draught now, please," she whispered.

"Of course," he uttered. And with the barest flick of his wand the potion was encased in his hand. "Drink it all," he commanded knowingly as he handed it to her.

He needn't tell her twice, Hermione thought, as she would willingly down two doses at this point.

"The prophecy made by Madam Trelawney was given to my predecessor Armando Dippet many years ago," Dumbledore recited but stopped at Hermione's questioning look.

"Do you have something to say?" he questioned patiently.

"Not Professor Trelawney," she said despairingly; clutching her hair and shaking her head as if she could rid herself of the truth if she was forceful enough.

"To my knowledge Cassandra Trelawney was never anything other than a seer," Dumbledore supplied helpfully.

"_Cassandra_ Trelawney, _the_ Cassandra Trelawney," she repeated numbly.

"It would seem her reputation and skill has preceded her," Dumbledore reflected aloud.

"Indeed," Hermione quipped.

"First things first, if you are indeed the woman in question you will be able to retrieve the prophecy from the shelf to your right," as he indicated the place he was referring with a tip of his head. "If you are, we will listen to the prophecy and sort it out together," he finished serenely.

At least one of us is calm Hermione mused as she got up on shaky legs. Although, she reasoned, it could be worse… at least there are no Death-Eaters in hot pursuit this time.

She reached the shelf without recalling walking toward it. She raised her right hand to grab the orb and at the final moment she dropped her hand by her side; wiping her palm on her skirt. She could do this. After all, she was a Gryffindor; regardless of the uniform she currently wore. She brought her hand back up and plucked the orb from its resting place. Well, this could complicate things she thought anxiously as she handed the Headmaster the orb and took her previously vacated seat.

Both of the office's occupants waited with baited breathe in anticipation.

The gentle voice of the Seer filled the room to such a degree that it was unquestionably magically magnified; even though there was little need as it was deathly silent within the space.

_Young woman not of this time befriend those considered foes _

_One fair without but dark within, the other dark without but fair within _

_You will return when time mends, brought to the past to ensure the future_

"I believe those she speaks of are Mr. Malfoy and young Mr. Snape. Considering they are already besotted with you, it will take little concentrated effort on your part to fulfill the prophecy," Dumbledore said as he began to decipher the prophecy.

"I don't accept," Hermione said abruptly.

"I want no part in this," Hermione reiterated.

"What you want is of little consequence; furthermore, I don't believe I gave you a choice in the matter," Dumbledore said in a thoughtful voice that broke no argument nonetheless.

"My _only_ concern is returning home," Hermione stated icily.

"Besides," Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "you cannot return home until this is fixed," Dumbledore said holding up her ruined time-turner.

Gryffindors sure make fantastic Slytherins Hermione reflected bitterly.


	7. Everywhere a Slytherin

Author's note: _The fast update is due to the fact that I will be on Spring Break… although I will be writing, I probably will be without internet access and thus unable to update for about nine days. Oh, and my chapter's names will become different once again… I just couldn't help myself._

Hermione was frustrated. She folded her arms across her chest as she wasn't attempting to hide her irritation. He was right, though, she wouldn't be going anywhere with a broken time-turner. And _luckily_, or so she thought, she had the most gifted wizard willing to help rectify this problem. At least he _had_ been willing to help. Currently they were at an impasse. Unfortunately, Hermione realized that she would have to concede defeat; he wasn't a man easily out maneuvered. His triumph against Grindelwald and his future role as mastermind for the resistance in both wars was proof of that. That didn't mean she had to accept defeat gracefully.

"Rather ruthless of you; coercing me into compliance," Hermione stated harshly.

Hermione instantly regretted her words and the tone that accompanied them at the pained look that crossed the Professor's face.

"Sir," Hermione began remorsefully but Dumbledore forestalled her apology with, "I deserved that." As a look of disagreement blossomed upon her face he decided to placate the girl.

"Do not misunderstand me. I am not arrogant enough to believe I am solely to blame. As my accomplice Fate has a rather large hand in the matter," he asserted.

"Fate," Hermione spat derisively tightening her crossed arms as she spoke.

"Yes, _fate_, sometimes it is as inescapable as death," he kindly maintained.

With a shuddering exhale of breathe Hermione asked resigned, "Why tell me in advance if it will happen regardless?"

"I had hoped to spare you from an internal struggle caused by befriending them," Dumbledore replied softly; as if he realized now how futile that goal was.

"I suppose knowing is better than not," she said hesitantly, not quite believing her own words.

"Now, becoming their friend can't be that awful," he reassured calmly.

"Then you be their friend," Hermione said crossly, fully realizing how petulant she sounded.

Dumbledore just beamed in reply.

He was eroding all of her anger with his understanding; she reflected.

The girl was slowly coming around and he knew just how to push her over the edge; or at least he hoped his suspicions were right.

"Hermione, do not tell me what happens in the future, but is the future agreeable?" he asked with a hint of trepidation as the answer was of great importance.

"Yes," she replied uncertainly; as she was unsure of where this was leading.

"The future is a direct result of what has already happened in the past," he trailed off to allow the meaning to sink in. He figured he needn't spell everything out for her and he was proved correct when she tightly replied, "I see."

"Professor, I was wondering, how do you know my surname? I noticed it wasn't mentioned in the prophecy," Hermione noted astutely.

"Simply enough answered. Seer Trelawney was haunted by that name. And she asked everyone if they knew of a Hermione Dagworth, but to no avail. So when I suspected your connection to the prophecy I took a chance. As I had always figured the two were linked," he answered.

"Sir, I am in need of some information," Hermione stated and continued at his encouraging nod, "The year, the month, and the date, please," she said, "Oh, and the day would be helpful as well," she added in a rush.

"It is 1971. October the first on a glorious Friday evening," he helpfully supplied.

"Professor, I haven't any other clothes or supplies and I didn't have any money on me at the time…," Hermione trailed hesitantly.

"Funding for such things will be provided by scholarship before school resumes on Monday," he said alleviating her fears.

"Before we ask Mr. Malfoy to join us, is there anything that you told your classmates about your _life?" _he worded his question carefully so as to indicate that he meant her fictional alibi. He most certainly didn't want to offend the intelligent witch with allegations of letting the cat out of the bag; as the muggles put it.

"I told Mr. Malfoy that I attended Beauxbatons until this current school year; but I only know a limited amount of French. I am posing as a pureblood distantly related to Potioneer Dagworth-Granger that until recently grew up in England. I said that I moved to France when I was fifteen," she finished succinctly; confident that she had remembered everything.

"Sir, I was thinking I'd let them know I was disowned by my parents. Also, that I'm orphaned… if it comes to that," Hermione said with a questioning quality to her voice.

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "being disowned should suit your purposes nicely," he affirmed.

Although he was beginning to realize how clever the girl really was he needed to warn her of the dangers of purposefully meddling with time; _especially_ because she was clever.

"Hermione, you cannot tell anyone their future. And, you mustn't breathe a word of _when_ you are from," he added, as a precaution, in a firm voice.

"Of course, sir, I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione responded airily though honestly.

"We are almost through," Dumbledore said gently; when Hermione stifled a yawn behind her left hand.

Lucius was growing restless though it only showed in his stiff posture. But, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to accompany the new girl back to the Slytherin dorms. He was so absorbed in wondering why the meeting was taking so long that he was genuinely surprised when a note shaped as a phoenix appeared before his eyes. What did the Headmaster want? Ah, his presence was requested.

Lucius arrived shortly; very shortly. Just as the Headmaster had expected, he had been waiting just outside.

"Why don't you have a seat Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore prompted; as it looked like Lucius was going to remain standing.

Once Lucius was seated Dumbledore began.

"Miss Dagworth has missed quite a few lessons and will require a tutor and you are the natural choice as head boy. As head boy you will also help her acclimate to the school," Dumbledore instructed.

"Yes, sir," Lucius answered respectfully.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has more important matters that occupy his time. I'm sure I'll manage just fine," Hermione tried to reason.

"But Miss. Dagworth, I do not wish for you to manage; but to flourish!" Dumbledore countered enthusiastically.

"It isn't a problem Miss. Dagworth," Lucius reassured.

_Fate, _Hermione thought, seemed suspiciously familiar.

Fate thy name is Albus Dumbledore.


	8. Braving the Day

Author's note: _I'm very sorry for the late update. A plot bunny licked me in an inappropriate place and Betrayal, L/Hr, and a continuing D/Hr story Redemption appeared. They are both featured on . As always, thanks so much for the reviews. Special thanks to: xMusicGurlx &LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL for two reviews each! _

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please escort Miss Dagworth to her room? I think the spare room would be best," Professor Dumbledore stated thoughtfully in response to Hermione's second stifled yawn.

"It would be my pleasure Professor," he responded clearly pleased; if the small smile was anything to go by.

"Miss Dagworth," Lucius said; standing up, once again offering her his arm.

Using Lucius proffered arm Hermione stood up and allowed him to lead her out. 'Here's to seven or so flights of silence and tension' she thought resigned; feeling unduly cross due to exhaustion.

Lucius was quiet while they descended the spiral staircase. Once they had exited the Headmaster's office he spoke.

"What time is agreeable?" he questioned softly; turning his head to look at her with piercing gray eyes.

"Oh, don't bother. I really don't need a tutor," she replied dismissively; punctuating the absolute absurdity of the offer with an airy wave of her free hand.

"Nonsense," Lucius countered easily; as if that was argument enough. "Do you really want to disobey the Headmaster?" he asked; concern clearly drenched in sarcasm.

At her rather incredulous look he continued to playfully chastise her. "As Head Boy I could _never_ allow such blatant rule breaking to go unpunished," sounding falsely scandalized.

Hermione laughed outright at the comment unable to believe how much he had reminded her of Percy at his most pompous.

Pleased that his humor amused her he continued in the same vein, "I'm at your service," he began with a small bow, "when would be convenient?" he queried again.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy I appreciate the gesture, but it is unnecessary," Hermione said politely though firm.

"I won't take no for an answer," he retorted seriously. "And, since we will be spending quite a bit of time together, I must insist that you call me Lucius, Miss Dagworth" he told her good-naturedly.

"Why would you address me as Miss Dagworth if you would like me to call you Lucius?" she questioned; genuinely curious.

"You haven't asked me to address you by your given name," he answered simply; as if it was rather obvious, stopping to look at her contemplatively; as formal etiquette was customary amongst purebloods.

'No wonder Draco had such archaic beliefs…' her mind mused. Then an idea occurred to her and she thought 'I'm allowed a bit of fun'. Desperately fighting a smile Hermione said playfully, "Lucius call me… Miss Dagworth." Though teasing she was partially serious and a smile appeared on her lips in response to his amused reaction.

"So, Miss Dagworth," he began stressing her surname, "do you have a favorite subject?" he questioned as they descended the first staircase.

"Yes," she replied teasingly; chancing a glance in his direction, noticing a grin on his face.

"Are you purposely avoiding answering my question?" he asked with the barest hint of annoyance.

"_Actually_, you didn't ask me _what_ my favorite subject was but rather if I had one. And, I said I did," she countered impishly; raising an eyebrow as if begging him to challenge her.

"Indeed," he quipped dryly. "Which subject is your favorite?" he questioned directly.

"Transfiguration; I'm rather fond of Ancient Runes as well. Yourself?" she returned politely.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," he replied as they came upon another staircase.

He received a knowing smile in response to his answer. "What?" he asked; interested.

"Nothing, rather popular choice amongst boys," Hermione supplied; searching for a plausible answer as 'rather ironic for one that spent the majority of their life practicing the Dark Arts' wouldn't suffice.

"I wouldn't know as I am not a boy," he began stiffly; clearly affronted, "I'm a man," he finished making his point clear.

"We'll see," she said lightly with a quick pointed glance in his direction. Lucius thought her tone held promise.

They completed the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. Once before the common room door Lucius turned to give her the password.

"The password is Basilisk," Lucius whispered pushing the door open when he heard the lock click.

"Original," she quipped tersely, her voice lacking amusement.

"After you, "he murmured; gesturing with his hand that she enter before him.

"Does the password bother you?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not," she dismissed quickly. "I'm just not fond of them," Hermione gave in answer. 'Or any giant snake' she thought darkly thinking of Nagini.

"Who is?" he said in understanding.

"You may choose your password, but you have to tell me what you decide," Lucius told Hermione when they arrived at what she presumed was her door; as it was directly, unconventionally, off of the common room.

At her narrowed eyes Lucius supplied, "in case of emergencies," to her silent question.

Softening her expression Hermione replied, "Fine. Spider."

The irony wasn't lost on him and he gave her a knowing look in understanding but didn't comment.

"My room is first on the left; down that corridor," he said pointing across the common room, "if you need anything," he supplied. "Just look for the Head Boy title on the door," he finished.

The look she gave him in response was as dry as her words were clipped, "Alright, goodnight."

And with that she entered; closing the door on Lucius' goodnight.

The morning dawned and with it Lucius realized that for the many times he had asked 'what is an opportune time for tutoring' he hadn't received a response. 'Should he go get her for breakfast?' he pondered as he did up a tie in habit, forgetting it was the weekend and wasn't necessary.

He exited his room and spotted Severus on the couch, reading. He sat down next to him propping his feet on the low table; crossed at the ankle. In scant few minutes he was already tired of waiting for Miss Dagworth to appear and he began to jiggle his foot. And if the cross looks were any indication; Severus was becoming irritated with his impatience. Getting up, Lucius started for Miss Dagworth door when he heard Severus say warningly, "I wouldn't," without looking up from his book. 'What does he know? He's eleven' Lucius thought dismissively ignoring the boy's advice.

Once he arrived at his destination he began to knock. _Incessantly_ in Hermione's annoyed opinion. When he ignored the fact that she was ignoring him he began to call, "Miss Dagworth" through the door.

'Honestly, I just fought a bloody _war_ yesterday… can't a girl have a lie in' she thought crossly. As the knocking and calling increased in volume Hermione wondered, 'where the fuck is my wand' noticing that it was unhelpfully across the room. 'Well if I have to get up, might as well answer the damn door' she reasoned angrily. She got out of bed securing her robe more tightly around her small frame and picked up her wand before yanking open the door.

Lucius was shocked; both by her expression and her attire. She looked livid though beautiful in a black silk robe that modestly covered her skin, but not her perfect figure.

Pointing her wand at Lucius she snapped, "Is the castle on fire?"

At his tentative, "no…" she said heatedly, "piss off then" slamming the door in his face.

As she went to lie back down, Lucius went to sit back down. The quiet chuckle that escaped Severus seemed to scream 'I told you so' and Lucius crossed his arms in response.

Two minutes later and Hermione still couldn't get comfortable again. Throwing her pillow across the room in a snit she decided now was a good of time as any to get up. Gathering yesterdays now laundered clothes in her arms she opened her door and entered the common room.

"The bath?" she asked pointedly startling both occupants and embarrassing Severus.

"Down the right corridor; all the way at the end," Lucius supplied.

Without a word of thanks, Hermione went to ready herself for the day.

A shower and four spells later; one for her lingerie, two for her hair, and a concealer spell, Hermione was ready to brave the day and hopefully Lucius.


	9. Braving the Day part 2

A/N: Why is Calibri the default font? Is that now the new favorite? A big thank you to readers and a bigger thank you to reviewers!

_October 2, 1971: Saturday morning _

Entering the common room Hermione noticed both boys hadn't moved since she had left. She figured that Lucius would wait to accompany her to breakfast as he had all but broken down her door this morning. She wasn't sure why Severus was still in the common room when breakfast was clearly underway but she figured it really wasn't her concern. Turning to open her door she spotted Lucius from the corner of her eye readying himself for speech. But before he could utter a single word Hermione raised a warning finger that clearly indicated that that would be a poor choice indeed.

Once inside her room she transfigured her robe back into the school shirt that it was and added it atop the pile of dirty laundry. 'Time to greet the welcome committee' her mind sung; as she hadn't anything left to procrastinate with and she wasn't going to stand idle in her room. Besides she was hungry.

The quiet click of her door shutting brought Lucius to attention. Turning his head in her direction she once again forestalled his speech with one raised hand as she walked toward him. He was standing by the time she was before him; with her left hand poised on her hip, right hand aloft still gesturing for silence, she said with emphasis, "you are _very_ lucky I can do magic. Very lucky," she repeated with conviction. Considering Lucius had lived his entire life with magic the implication of her statement was lost on him. The meaning wouldn't have been lost on Harry or Ron though; as they knew she was muggleborn. Magic really could solve a number of ills.

"May I accompany you to breakfast?" Lucius asked hesitantly; clearly unsure of the response he would receive.

"Sure," Hermione said simply, dismissively.

After a few steps in the direction of the portrait hole, Lucius by her side, Hermione turned and said over her shoulder, "Coming Severus?"

When he shrugged one shoulder in reply she swayed him with, "you can read at the table." When Severus stood to come along he received a brilliant smile from Hermione and Lucius' silent jealousy.

While exiting the common room Lucius attempted to place his hand at the small of her back but he hastily clasped both hands behind his back at the cool, questioning look he received from Hermione. The retreat was so sudden that it was comical and twin smug smiles graced both Hermione's and Severus' lips. Severus liked the new girl more by the minute.

"You do know that if the castle was on fire it would put itself out?" Lucius ventured, for something to say, as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Of course I know that," Hermione replied irritably. "I have read _Hogwarts, a History… unlike _some," she finished as if he was in that undesirable 'some' category.

"You've read _Hogwarts, a History_?" he asked incredulously.

"Isn't that what I just said," she snapped.

Severus was glad that he was walking behind them as he knew Lucius wouldn't appreciate the broad smirk that graced his features at _that_ comment.

Deciding that silence was the safest option Lucius held his tongue for the remainder of the journey; thinking 'someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed'.

Seated at the Slytherin table, the group began to help themselves to pancakes among other things.

"Miss Dagworth, can you please pass the syrup?" Severus asked quietly.

"Call me Hermione, dear," Hermione said kindly, passing the syrup, forgetting for a moment who she was addressing.

Both Severus and Hermione seemed equally uncomfortable by what she had said. Severus unused to demonstrative affection was embarrassed, but pleased. While Hermione couldn't believe that she had addressed her potions Professor as 'dear'; and fervently hoped that he had forgotten over time.

"May I…" Lucius hopefully began before he was cut off.

"No, _you_ may call me Miss Dagworth," she replied cheekily; emphasizing 'you', smiling sweetly.

Lucius was not a man easily deterred. But when she smiled at him in that manner he couldn't care less that he had been denied. Returning her sweet smile with a dashing one he realized, by the faint blush that tinged her cheeks, that she wasn't unaffected by his charm.

Professor Dumbledore approached Lucius and handed him a large scroll as breakfast came to a close.

"This is an exhaustive list of everything that has been covered thus far," he explained. "If at any time you require help with the material do not hesitate to ask me or any other Professor," he offered genuinely.

"Miss Dagworth, if you are finished I would like a private word," Dumbledore said turning to face her.

"Yes, of course Professor; if I could just have a quick word with Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"That isn't a problem. I'll be up at the staff table when you're ready," he replied; eyes twinkling knowingly.

Turning to face Lucius properly, "I have some shopping to do in Hogsmeade; would meeting after lunch be amenable?" Hermione asked sweetly; referring to tutoring by glancing at the scroll in his hand.

"Yes," Lucius said inarticulately. 'Merlin help him if she kept that up…, she already drove him to distraction' he thought wryly.

"I'll see you later then. Bye Severus," she said kindly as she made her way to the High Table.

"The funds within should be enough to cover all of your expenses; though you may have to purchase some items second hand," Dumbledore said as he handed a small pouch of Galleons across the table to her.

"Thank you Professor," she replied as she left; storing the pouch in her pocket.

'I think I'll apparate to Hogsmeade' Hermione considered as she pulled on her cloak as she trekked across the grounds. Crossing the boundary she disapparated; appearing just outside Gladrags Wizardwear. Entering the clothier Hermione instantly noticed the lack of price tags. 'Lovely' her mind supplied; everyone knew what that meant. Turning around hastily she left in search of a floo connection; apparently she would have to traverse a bit father for her school supplies.

Hermione found an available floo in The Three Broomsticks and for only a few Sickles was whooshed to the Leaky Cauldron. Dusting herself off, she immediately went to Madam Malkin's to purchase three more school uniforms and some weekend clothes. Noticing the price, Hermione decided that she would only purchase a set of witch's robes in addition to her uniform. 'I thought things were suppose to be cheaper in the past' her mind grumbled at the prospect of having literally nothing to wear. Preventing a huff of irritation from escaping her mouth, she paid for her purchases and had them sent to Hogwarts.

She then sought out the necessary text books and quickly minimized them once they were purchased; storing them with the Galleons. After a quick stop to the Apothecary and the cauldron shop, Hermione decided she would rather wear muggle clothes than buy second hand robes. Looking up at Gringotts, she took a large breath in preparation of making the necessary conversion. She hadn't liked entering the wizarding bank before the war and the memories of that visit had her nerves on edge.

'They look at everyone like that' was the constant refrain in her mind as she took her Galleons to the nearest Goblin. She completed the transaction quickly, reserving two Galleons in case of emergency; storing the muggle money within the now cramped pouch.

Leaving Diagon Alley by way of the Leaky Cauldron Hermione went to face another mythical world: 1970's London.


	10. Braving Lucius

A/N: Thank you all for the support laden reviews! Special thanks to: /1970s/1971_1972_fashion_

October 2, 1971: Saturday afternoon

Walking down Charing Cross Road Hermione felt discombobulated. It was odd that such a familiar place felt so foreign. As exciting a prospect as discovering and exploring a new world could be this foray into muggle society did nothing but make her feel homesick. 'It's because I can't go back' her mind supplied sullenly. That was a sobering thought. If she hadn't liked the Wizarding World, at eleven, she could have turned around and went back home. If she didn't like 1971 London then the slightly more familiar Hogwarts circa 1970 would have to suffice.

'I suppose this is what it feels like for them' she thought wearingly; thinking of her magical brethren's first jaunt to the muggle world. Reasoning that moping wouldn't accomplish anything, save maybe becoming trampled by some irate muggle in a hurry, Hermione hastened to move. She only hoped she was headed in the right direction.

Most of the clothing she encountered wouldn't have been appropriate for Hogwarts; regardless of the era. The mini dress screamed sex… but it also screamed detention. 'Still it couldn't hurt to try on, right?' her mind pleaded. It did hurt to try on. She looked fabulous and she now wanted to buy the infernal dress. 'It's just one dress' she reasoned as she purchased it. Vowing to buy clothing she could actually wear around the school Hermione purchased two shift dresses. Both sleeveless and hitting just below the knee, the red shift dress had a zip down the front whereas the green dress featured a yoke pattern starting just above the breast.

After trying on three pairs of pants, hating all of them, Hermione decide she would have to stick to dresses and skirts. 'That shouldn't be a problem, as I do have fan-tas-tic legs' she thought with a smile, at least according to that Gryffindor. Settling on a toffee colored pinafore dress, two pencil skirts, one black the other charcoal, and a blue flared skirt Hermione went in search of blouses and shoes. With a few bloused sleeved shirts of varies prints and colors purchased, Hermione begrudgingly picked out a pair of low block heels, as red as her dress, that she could change, their color, by way of a charm.

Hermione then sought out nightwear and undergarments, as she didn't want to wear the same scourgified pair daily, completing her list with the purchases of hair pins and toiletries.

As Hermione lugged three bags of clothing into the ladies toilet, in order to minimize her purchases away from prying muggle eyes, she remembered the benefits of frequenting Wizarding establishments.

Quickly glancing around to ensure she was alone, Hermione apparated as close to Hogwarts as she felt comfortable doing; ending up a little more than halfway back to Hogwarts on the well worn Hogsmeade path. Vocalizing a sigh of annoyance to no one in particular she realized she would miss lunch; as the walk back would ensure that if she hadn't already.

Not knowing if she was running behind or not, as they hadn't set a formal time, for her tutoring appointment Hermione quickly descended the stairs that led to the Slytherin dormitories when she encountered the not so familiar labyrinthine; stopping her dead in her tracks, a look of confusion upon her face. Biting her lip as she debated which corridor to take, a warning voice startled her out of her reverie.

"It isn't a good idea to look like that down in the dungeons," the voice chided, teasingly.

Whirling about, wand drawn, Hermione located the source of the voice lounging against the far wall. 'It's only Severus' her mind piped up calmly, though her heart was still racing, when she noticed the boy.

"Sorry," she murmured as she lowered her wand, "you startled me," she gave as explanation. Though the panic that had gripped her was unnaturally high for just being startled; the war was still too fresh in her mind it seemed.

"Sorry," Severus mumbled in apology. "You really have no idea where the dorms are, do you?" he asked in mild amusement after his embarrassment had waned.

"No. No, I really don't," she replied unabashedly. Stooping a bit to speak to Severus more levelly, as he was still seated, she said, "would you mind taking me? Or pointing me in the right direction, if you're busy," she finished when she noticed the book lying open next to him.

"Sure," he replied quickly.

Before he had a chance to stand up Hermione hurriedly said, with a hint of awkwardness, "Uh. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Lucius."

"Tell me what?" Lucius questioned, interest clearly peaked, as he walked up behind her.

Surprised once again Hermione's posture became rigid. "Nothing," she replied dismissively, in a voice that was a shade too high, not turning around; a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks. Giving Severus a pointed warning look that meant 'not one word' she turned around and said, with a small smile, "I'm sorry if I'm late…"

"It isn't a problem," he answered silkily. "We could use a ground floor classroom, I've the scroll," Lucius said raising the scroll as he spoke as if to eliminate the possibility of her skiving.

"Alright… bye," Hermione whispered, directed over her shoulder, disappointed.

Walking into classroom eight she said conversationally, "It's a bit warm, isn't it?"

He made a noncommittal noise of agreement as she placed her cloak over the back of a chair. Feeling slightly too warm himself, Lucius began to roll his shirt sleeves up past his elbows. Recognizing a good idea Hermione mimicked his motions, undoing a couple of buttons at her neck for good measure; exposing her décolleté.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, as she was admiring the pale, unblemished skin of his left forearm, Lucius' eyes were transfixed on her newly unveiled skin.

Remembering herself, Hermione looked up imploringly. Regaining his composure, when he felt her eyes upon him, Lucius instructed, "We'll begin with charms; as they're quite straight forward."

Sitting on a desk, Hermione began what would soon become a tirade, "firstly, I've had six years of magical education and I am quite bright so I would appreciate it if you didn't address me as a first year. Secondly, I'm a bit tired… so can we begin in five minutes or so?"

"I wasn't patronizing you or your abilities; but, I apologize that it came across that way," he began stiffly. "And, forgive me, but a trip to Hogsmeade shouldn't be so draining. Why are you so tired?" he asked with disquiet.

"I went to London," she answered evasively.

"Diagon Alley?" he questioned further.

"Well, yes," she replied a bit too hesitantly.

"And?" Lucius cajoled.

"Muggle London," Hermione responded breezily so as to quell further inquiry.

"By yourself?" he asked heatedly, shocked.

"Of course by myself," she retorted; crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the mere presumption that she needed an escort.

"But, muggles they're dangerous. Like animals," Lucius said in obvious disgust.

"They're nothing like animals," Hermione countered annoyed; attempting to remain impassive. "Have you even _met_ a muggle?" she questioned pointedly.

Blatantly refusing to answer her question, he continued to look her over as if trying to discover what harm had been done to her person.

"Really, I'm perfectly fine Lucius," she consoled calmly.

"Stand up and turn around; so I can check properly," he commanded out of concern, not anger.

'This is ridiculous' she thought as she obeyed; so as not to prolong this discussion further.

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment before cocking his head to the side, "fine, indeed," he flattered, not attempting to hide his desire for her.

'That cheeky, charming bastard' Hermione thought, but she muttered exasperated, "You're unbelievable," while fighting a blush.


	11. Braving Lucius part 2

A/N: Thank you readers and reviewers!! Oh, I don't know if that spell is a charm… I just decided to use it as such for my story. Also, I took liberties with the "difficulty" of a charm as the actually difficulty is unknown.

Margaritama: No, she will not be stuck in the past for forever; just the foreseeable future.

October 2, 1971: Saturday afternoon

As Hermione resettled atop the desk, Lucius was busy transferring the charms material to its own parchment, by way of magic; adding a few charms to gage how knowledgeable the new girl actually was.

"Couldn't I look over the parchment and let you know which charms I am unable to perform or that I don't know?" she implored.

"No. Regardless of your knowledge I have to ensure you know the material. So, you will have to perform every charm. Every Professor gave similar instructions. Sorry," he finished, clearly not the least bit apologetic.

"Let me see them then," Hermione replied in a clipped voice, gesturing impatiently for the parchment with her right hand. Handing her the parchment, Lucius sat down on the desk opposite to observe her reaction.

She quickly scanned the material, 'fairly straight forward' she thought, nodding her head slightly, before she had read the list through. 'What the…' her mind began surprised when she encountered an unexpected charm. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow as she said in good humor, "I highly doubt sex charms are on the curriculum Lucius."

Lucius was impressed but drawled, "How does such a nice girl know such naughty charms, hmm?"

"I'm well read," Hermione readily supplied. A small smirk gracing her lips at the idea of being 'a nice girl…' he was in for a rude awakening it seemed.

Taking the parchment from Hermione to remove the unauthorized charms and duplicate the content, Hermione laid back, tired. When Lucius looked up, finished with his task, his mouth went dry. If Miss Dagworth didn't sit up there would be no need for sex charms… he could practically see up her skirt.

Turning his head, to maintain his composure, he cleared his throat.

"Miss Dagworth?" he said. "Miss Dagworth," he repeated with a bit more force attempting to gain her attention; "you'll probably perform best if you stand," he offered, hoping she would embrace the idea.

'He's addressing you, you idiot,' her mind supplied when she recognized that he was speaking to her. Opening her eyes Hermione pushed herself up, "call me Hermione," she extended kindly. She really needed to remember her alias… she obviously was too hungry to think clearly.

"Lucius… I think we need a break," Hermione said sweetly.

"But, we actually haven't started yet, Hermione," he reasoned, enjoying using her given name; not intending to actually deny her.

"I need a snack," she replied in explanation, "Let's go to the kitchens," she commanded bossily; jumping up off the desk.

"You don't know where the kitchens are," he pointed out, standing up.

Biting back a retort, as she was about to say 'of course I know where they are', she instead appealed to Lucius' ego. "I bet you know where they are," she insisted.

"Alright, let's go," he conceded, holding out his arm.

Lacing her arm through his, a smile brightening her face, "I knew you'd see reason," she stated jovially.

The journey was short and they were before the fruit bowl painting in no time. Tickling the pear, Lucius opened the door allowing Hermione to enter first.

"May I please have a snack? If it isn't too much trouble," Hermione asked the nearest house-elf politely, bending down to speak on eye-level.

"One doesn't _ask_ a house-elf to do something, Hermione," he reproached disbelievingly. "They take orders," Lucius informed her imperiously.

Glaring at Lucius disapprovingly Hermione missed the little house-elf's, "yes, misses."

While the little elf prepared her snack, Hermione stared at nothing in particular; mind blank. Lucius entertained himself by tormenting a poor, unsuspecting house-elf with his wand causing her to emit a startled shriek. The scared, shrill shriek roused Hermione from her trance. Turning her head to assess the situation she realized in an instant what was happening.

"Lucius stop it!" she admonished sternly.

Stopping immediately at her censorious tone he reluctantly stowed his wand away.

The little house elf tottered over with a large tray of snacks, setting them before Hermione.

"Is everything being to your liking, misses?" the little elf squeaked.

"Yes, thank you very much." Hermione replied with gratitude while Lucius glared in displeasure at the house- elf as if she was the cause of Hermione's breach in etiquette.

"No needs to be thanking Tala, misses," the elf said, wringing her tiny hands, uncomfortable with the compliment; but pleased none the less.

"Please call me Hermione," she offered.

The elf's eyes widened significantly at the unusual request. But before the elf could decline, or accept, the offer Lucius roared, "Absolutely not!" directed at the timid elf.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion on the matter," Hermione scolded, clearly angry. "Furthermore, you can wait in the corridor if you can't mind your manners," she warned.

Lucius bit his tongue, hard; to suppress the angry words he wanted to voice. Under no circumstances did a house-elf address a wizard or witch by their given name… 'Did she have no sense of propriety?' he wondered crossly; although, he was brought up with better manners, and better sense, than to point out her obvious faux pas.

Picking up the tray of snacks Lucius left prompting Hermione to follow.

"Bye Tala," she said brightly, attempting to further aggravate Lucius.

Lucius arrived at classroom eight just before Hermione setting the platter done with a clatter.

"Lucius… I really like house-elves," Hermione said quietly, hesitantly, in explanation; feeling uncertain of his response rather than apologetic for her actions.

"Friends needn't always agree," he returned a bit coolly, not meeting her eyes.

'We're hardly what anyone would consider friends' she internally reflected. Deciding to meet him halfway, as he was attempting to ignore a strongly ingrained belief, she murmured enticingly, "would you like some nosh Lucius?"

He couldn't stay mad at her… "Sure. But we really do need to get started if we want to make progress before dinner," he reminded, grabbing a tart, posture relaxing.

"Yes, alright," Hermione muttered grabbing an apple slice with her left hand, " Just be sure to pay attention and keep up," she cautioned pointing her apple at him. She then charmed her paper to check the charms as she completed them, so she wouldn't lose her place.

Looking at the paper she began to go through the charms silently, so as to eat as she went along. Using her wand hand, right hand, she went through the correct motions while her left hand concentrated on dipping apples in peanut butter and bringing them to her mouth. By the time she had finished her apple she had completed a fourth of the list; all nonverbally.

When Hermione looked up Lucius was gazing at her in shock.

"Is something the matter?" she said with uncertainty.

"No. That was perfect. You're very bright," he complimented sincerely. Although he was thinking 'bright' was the fucking understatement of the century.

"Thank you," she said humbly.

So as to make it easier to assess, and not show off, she completed all but three charms verbally.

"I'm not certain I can do the next charm," Hermione prefaced in case she failed miserably. Like the previous charms before she executed it flawlessly.

"You needn't have worried," Lucius replied when she performed the charm without a hitch.

"It seems I'm not really needed…" he said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I haven't the faintest idea what the last two charms are; let alone how to perform them," she admitted begrudgingly.

"Really?" he asked, surprise tingeing his voice, as he sat up straighter.

"No, I just like the attention," she muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 'Boys' she thought with a mental shake of her head.

"Come here then," he prompted with a crook of his finger.

Standing up, stretching, Hermione crossed the short distance; standing before him. The proximity was uncomfortable, but not unwelcomingly so for both parties, making it difficult to concentrate.

"This," Lucius instructed pointing to the second to last charm, "charm reveals previously written material… like directions on a board," he elaborated. "I wrote out instructions for the last charm, as it is arguably the hardest, on the off chance that we would complete the list; I will reveal it so you may see how this charm is performed," he explained.

'I will finally know how Professor Snape did that' Hermione thought happily while paying close attention to Lucius' wand movements and enunciation.

He encouraged, "now you try," vanishing the directions with his wand.

Hermione managed the charm on her first try.

"Well done," Lucius praised, pleased. "The last," pointing his wand at the board, "is the Caterwauling charm," he informed.

"Oh," Hermione muttered under her breath, a frown furrowing her brow. 'War reminders were around every damned corner it seemed' she thought; peeved. She grinned and bared her way through the charm pleased when it was time for dinner.

Selecting a seat across from Severus, Hermione began to dish up her food looking up only when her task was completed. Eyes widening in shock as she took in Severus' black eye.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a concerned whisper, dropping her hand before she actually touched him remembering boys hated being mothered.

"Nothing," Severus lied abashed, flinching away from her outstretched hand.

"Drop it," Lucius advised firmly, as Hermione was about to protest. Narrowing her eyes as she turned to tell Lucius off she noticed that Severus had relaxed slightly at the reprieve.

'Fine' she thought angrily as she turned to eat her food in a snit. Three bites in she faced Lucius once again, "You'd think as Head Boy you would do something about this," she said disdainfully; gesturing at Severus with her fork.

"He doesn't want me to do anything, Hermione," he explained wearily.

"You didn't even _ask_ him," she countered, ignoring the fact that she hadn't ask him either.

"Would you…" Lucius began before Severus quickly cut in with a resounding, "no," before he had even completed the question.

"See," he said, as if that proved his point. Gesturing to Severus he explained, "Boys are different than girls."

'So I've been told' she thought bitterly as she stabbed her salad rather viciously. Staring at her plate as if it had wronged her gravely she attacked the remainder of her dinner with sharp, forceful jabs.

"There's no need to get upset," Lucius placated.

"I'm not upset," Hermione snapped, stressing the t on upset; driving her fork forcefully into the plate snapping off a couple tines. With a huff of frustration, she vanished her contaminated food slamming her broken fork down next to her empty plate.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up to leave.

As Lucius stood up to accompany her, she forcefully said, "I'd rather be alone," leaving the Great Hall for the privacy of the corridor.

Angrily pacing back and forth, as a means to reign in her sudden fury, Hermione was brought out of her reverie by a loud clang. Peering in the direction of the disturbance, she saw a pretty girl with brilliant red hair hunched over a broken set of scales. Although the scene was unpleasantly familiar Hermione went to help the girl anyway.

The young girl raised her head as she heard someone approach. Noticing the older girl was a Slytherin she visibly tensed but stood her ground as she was a Gryffindor.

Mending the scales with a silent flick of her wand, Hermione crouched down to retrieve them from the ground.

"I'm Hermione," she introduced, as she handed the girl the repaired scales.

"Lily," the girl said softly; nearly causing Hermione to drop the scales in surprise.

'My God, I'm meeting Harry's mother' she thought wildly. "It's nice to meet you Lily," she said breathily, with a small smile.

"Severus said Slytherins aren't to be trusted," Lily said apprehensively taking the proffered scales.

"Most aren't. Severus was wise to warn you," Hermione replied, keeping her tone light so as not to scare the girl. "If you don't hurry you might miss dinner," Hermione advised.

"Thanks," Lily said as she skipped on her way to dinner.

Hermione waited a few more moments before entering herself and joining her housemates.

"Dinner finished… but we saved you some treacle tart," Severus said, pushing the plate toward her.

As her eyes turned glassy he hurriedly said, "If you don't like them…" when Hermione said a bit thickly, "no, they're my favorite… at school…," she hastened to explain but stopped because she was overcome with emotion.

Blinking rapidly so as to compose herself, Hermione began to eat the tart in silence. Once her emotions were in check she turned her attention back to Severus. "I met a friend of yours," she said casually, "Lily," Hermione clarified.

Severus gave her a guarded look and dryly asked, "And?"

'Boy, he's even distrustful as a child' Hermione thought disheartened. "She's a nice girl," Hermione supplied, "pretty, too," she added, shooting him a sly grin.

Standing up Hermione said, "I think I'll head back." "Walk me back Severus?" Hermione questioned, although it was phrased as a statement, before Lucius could offer to escort her.

"Sure," he mumbled, awkwardly holding an arm out.

While traversing through the labyrinth of corridors Hermione said meaningfully, "Not all Gryffindors are awful." "Are bullies," she clarified referring to his black eye.

Meeting her eyes he asked, "How would you know who…?"

"Gryffindors are a bit obvious at times," she replied casually as they entered the common room and headed their separate ways.


	12. Lessons

A/N: Thanks to all readers, reviewers, and raters!! Special thanks to: xMusicGurlx, Eva1983, xineweber, Moonbeam, drakeundone, and ScatteredVisionShatteredDreams.

Lucius hadn't seen Hermione until dinner Sunday evening despite spending the majority of his day in the common room. Although he got very little actual school work done, as his eyes kept shifting to her closed door, he managed to annoy Severus so greatly that he presumably left the relative safety of the common room for the library.

At quarter to six Hermione finally emerged and noticed Lucius fast asleep on one of the couches. She knew she should wake him up for dinner but he really was rather lucky that she was honorable enough not to hex him while he slept. Conscience absolved, she warded her door before leaving for the Great Hall alone.

Twenty minutes later Lucius meandered into the Great Hall looking impeccable once more. Scanning the Slytherin table quickly he spotted Hermione at the far end of the table, in a caramel colored dress curls swept away from her face, reading an Arithmancy book.

"Any reason you were sequestered in your room all day?" Lucius asked as he waved his hand impatiently to the right creating a space across from Hermione to sit down.

"Reading," Hermione replied offhandedly not taking her eyes off of the book she was currently perusing.

Lucius was in a sour mood and frowned at her bent head. "It's rude to not look at the person you're addressing," he bit out irritated.

Marking her place in her book, she made a great show of looking up and into his piercing grey eyes. "Hmm, it's also rude to force people to move just because the seat you want is occupied," she replied nonchalantly; smirking at him knowingly.

Assuming an expression of repentance he endeavored to gain her favor through flattery. "You are looking rather pretty today Hermione," Lucius drawled quietly.

"Thank you Lucius," Hermione murmured politely; shifting her gaze away from his unwavering eyes, uncomfortable with the compliment. "Where do you think Severus is?" Hermione wondered aloud in her discomfort.

"Probably still in the library," he replied casually keeping his irritation from entering his voice but the tension was written on his face. Hermione sighed inwardly and thought she really was too nice as she decided to give Lucius the attention he was after. 'After all how hard can it be to pretend interest in someone through dinner?' she contemplated.

"Lucius," she paused until she had his undivided attention, "do you have my timetable?" she asked with a sweet, expectant smile.

"No. But I can create one for you," he offered congenially.

"Oh," Hermione said lightly, "you know my timetable by heart?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I know my timetable by heart and your schedule is identical to mine," Lucius informed her with a gleam in his eye.

"How convenient," Hermione said wearing a rueful smile catching Professor Dumbledore's eye who raised his glass in a cheery little acknowledgement. 'He's pulling all the stops' Hermione mused.

_October 4, 1971: Monday_

Although Hermione had attended Hogwarts for the past six years she was as nervous as she had been on her first day. When she was particularly anxious she tended to fidget as a means to quell her nervous tension. As she smoothed her skirt for the third time during breakfast Lucius sardonically asked, "Nervous?" At his rather dry declaration Severus, currently smiling at his oatmeal over Hermione's antics, couldn't withhold the laughter he had been holding in any longer.

"It isn't _that_ funny," Hermione said sullenly crossing her arms so she didn't smooth her skirt for a fourth time; though she did start tapping her foot rapidly causing Lucius to join in the laughter. With a reluctant smile she begrudgingly admitted, "fine, you sussed me out, I'm nervous."

"No need to be nervous love," Lucius reassured soothingly.

It was a nice gesture, but his kind words sparked an entirely separate uneasiness within Hermione. Taking a fortifying breathe to calm her nerves she asked Lucius which subject was first.

"Double Potions," he said after a quick sip of Pumpkin juice.

Before Hermione would have liked she was facing the dungeon door waiting for the Professor to arrive. With a flourish the doors opened and Professor Slughorn cheerily called, "come in, come in."

"Ah, we have a new student," he said kindly and paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Miss Dagworth pair up with Mr. Gray." "Right at the front of the class on the right," Professor Slughorn directed.

Taking her seat next to a handsome, raven haired Ravenclaw boy Hermione took out her Potions book and wand; the only supplies for that class that she had at the moment.

"Hi, Eltanin," the boy introduced himself offering Hermione his hand to shake.

"Hermione," she answered shaking his hand.

Lucius' expression was a mix between incredulous and annoyance when he overheard how Hermione had introduced herself to her new potions partner. 'Knows him a bloody second' Lucius thought scathingly thinking how quickly they were on first name basis. He fostered a look of indifference as he began to harshly shred some boomslang skin realizing he had another reason to dislike the stupid git.

Lacking potion ingredients and equipment, Hermione decided she'd try charming her potions partner into lending the necessary materials. If all else fails, she was certain she could go bother Lucius for them.

Putting on a bright, warm smile Hermione murmured, "Eltanin, my supplies haven't arrived yet… would you mind terribly if I borrowed some ingredients and a knife?"

"Of course not Hermione," he whispered back.

When Hermione went to fetch a spare cauldron she had a bit of feminine swagger in her step at how easily she had gotten her way. Both Lucius and Eltanin enjoyed the slight sway to her hips.

Placing the borrowed cauldron down on the desk, she realized Eltanin had already divvied up the necessary potion ingredients; handing her the knife once she was seated beside him.

"Thanks," she said politely.

Although Eltanin seemed rather nice and intelligent he was entirely too self satisfied to the point of bordering on smarmy for Hermione's tastes. His excessively chatty nature, which focused primarily on himself and his vast intelligence, was starting to give McLaggen's self-centeredness a run for his money.

"…and I successfully brewed Polyjuice potion the end of fourth year," he boasted proudly.

'And the winner is… Eltanin' Hermione grinned at the thought but passed it off as a smile of congratulations; whispering, "impressive," in as an appreciative voice as possible though it was a small feat as she had been able to brew that potion since second year.

Both Eltanin and Hermione finished brewing and bottling their respective potions with five minutes to spare.

Turning to face Hermione, Eltanin placed his left hand on her right knee and said, "You make an excellent potions partner." Use to the odd bit of male affection Hermione thought nothing of the small gesture until he started to slowly trail his hand up her thigh. With widening, shocked eyes Hermione put her wand against the side of his body, under the table, and warned pleasantly, "I'm renowned for my wand work as well," as she shifted her right leg to cross her left dislodging his hand discreetly; though not before Lucius noticed that her potions partner was copping a feel.

Lucius wanted to hex the wanker's bollocks off; though with only a minute more before class was dismissed he restrained himself from retaliating as he could do so in the corridor without gaining a pesky detention for his efforts.

Hermione arrived in the corridor a few minutes after everyone else as she hastened to return the borrowed cauldron. She never expected two young men in an argument, over her, on the precipice of turning into a duel.

"Lower your wands," Hermione yelled at both boys, neither of them listening to her.

As she attempted to lower Lucius' wand arm down manually he briskly brushed her hand off and stood in front of her so as to protect her. Walking out from behind Lucius with a small scowl on her face she cast a very powerful shield spell between them at the same moment that they cast hexes at one another. Luckily her shield spell knocked them both to the ground allowing their rebounding curses to fly harmlessly overhead.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!" Lucius yelled at Hermione for her peace keeping efforts.

"Fine, blow each other up!" Hermione shrieked as she stormed off to the Slytherin common room.

By the time Hermione reached her destination she was more upset than before.

"Bloody stupid stone door… can't even fucking slam the thing shut," Hermione muttered angrily to herself unaware of a presence within the common room. Stomping over to her bedroom door she unwarded it for the sole purpose of slamming it shut. With the resounding bang Severus piped up, "bad first day?" With a low growl of frustration, aimed at no one in particular, Hermione silently re-warded her door and turned to answer Severus' question.

"Yes," she spat thoroughly angry; before she could elaborate Lucius entered looking as mad as she felt.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to come between wizards ready to duel?" he asked his voice as hard as his narrowed eyes.

"Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm incapable of protecting myself!" Hermione countered; livid at the presumption that her abilities were inferior to his and men in general.

"I never said…" Lucius began patiently when Hermione interrupted him with, "your behavior sure implied it," her eyes and voice as hard as his were moments before.

Taking out her wand she got into a dueling stance. When Lucius regarded her with a curious expression rather than raise his wand she prompted, "It won't be any fun if you don't defend yourself."

"You want to duel?" he asked plainly, taking out his wand.

"Obviously," she drawled irritably causing amusement to play upon Lucius' lips and interest to light Severus' eyes.

When Lucius bowed, to observe dueling etiquette, Hermione quickly and silently sent an Expelliarmus and disarmed him, catching his wand in her left hand, before he had raised his eyes.

"I won," Hermione stated smugly.

"No, you cheated," Lucius informed her tersely.

"What did you expect? I'm a Slytherin," Hermione said lightly with a little shrug and smile. "Besides in battle niceties will get you killed," Hermione informed him seriously.

"Since we aren't at battle, I still say you cheated," he informed her.

"Well I think you are a sore loser," Hermione countered; stowing her wand away, as she walked up and handed Lucius' his wand. As Lucius curled his fingers around his wand with is right hand, he grabbed Hermione spinning her around and pinning her in place with his left arm, his wand pressed gently against her neck; her back to his front.

"Alright Lucius, you've made your point," she conceded on a sigh. Tilting her head up to look at him over her shoulder she said tantalizingly, "why don't you hold me properly?"

Hastily putting his wand in his pocket he allowed Hermione to turn in his embrace so that they were facing one another; his right hand slowly running up her back. Smiling she leaned into the embrace running her fingers teasingly up and down his lean, muscular body. When Hermione felt him relax she grabbed the handle of his wand and cast a silent Petrificus Totalus; cementing a look of shock on Lucius' face. Disarming him, Hermione stepped out of his embrace and watched dispassionately as he fell to the floor.

Stepping towards his prone form Hermione cocked her head to the side and teased, humor lighting her eyes, "You may have won the battle… but it seems I've won the war."

"What do you think I should do with him Severus?" Hermione asked curiously.

When silence greeted her ear's she turned and noticed Severus' dumbfounded expression.

"Maybe I should leave him to be found?" Hermione said rhetorically. Although she could see out of the corner of her eye Severus shaking his head no; too shocked to speak.

"No, I don't think he'd appreciate that very much," she stated thoughtfully. "Though he might respect me a great deal more," she added contemplatively.

Putting the tip of her shoe under Lucius' chin to tilt his eyes towards hers as she stood over him she asked, "Would you like me to release you?" "I'll release you as long as you promise to be a perfect gentleman," she jokingly informed him. "Well?" she asked again taking entirely too much delight out of the situation for Lucius' liking. "Of course you will," Hermione answered her own question as if it was obvious.

Stepping back five paces, Hermione pointed Lucius' wand in his direction and muttered, "Finite Incantatem," releasing him.

Getting up with a stretch Lucius held out his right hand and said stoically, "my wand Hermione."

Hermione shook her head no and replied cheekily, "Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes;" and made a dash for it behind the couch when Lucius lunged for his wand.

Both students were running around the room, Lucius telling Hermione to give him his wand back and Hermione screaming shrilly, though not actually frightened, as she evaded his capture.

"Hermione," he repeated exasperated.

"No, you'll hex me," she countered, dodging behind an armchair.

As it seemed inevitable that he would catch her Hermione threw his wand over her shoulder as a diversion, running away from him as she did so.

Catching the wand deftly in his right hand he saw Hermione attempt to jump over Severus' legs but he had began to draw them back inadvertently tripping Hermione causing her to rapidly descend towards the ground, though the impact never came. Opening one eye and then the other Hermione realized she was frozen in an impossible diagonal direction due to Lucius' quick and accurate spell casting. Coming to stand next to her Lucius removed the spell and helped her to her feet. Between a fit of laughter Hermione thanked him for helping her instead of hexing her in retaliation.

As they left the common room for their next class Severus observed that Hermione didn't seem all that bothered that Lucius had his hand at the small of her back.

Turning to Hermione, Lucius lightly promised, "Next time we duel I won't go easy on you."

Meeting his eyes, with a cheeky little grin plastered on her face she replied, "me neither," giving him a saucy little wink for good measure.


	13. Mourning Morning

A/N: So sorry for the very late update! This is going to be a shorter chapter, so I can get back into the swing of things for this story. Thank you to those who just started to read and those who have continued to read this story, it means a lot to me. A huge thank you to those that review, I've read every one, usually more than once! Lastly, if you, the reader, are of age I have my more adult stories at the adult version of this site for your perusal, if you check them out; please let me know what you think.

_October 11, 1971: Monday Morning _

Hermione's first week at her "new school" came and went, taking with it some of the animosity she had harbored for the elder Malfoy. It wasn't so much that they were friends, at least in her opinion, but rather, comfortable acquaintances that coincidentally spent a great deal of their free time with one another. Although the amount of time Hermione spent with Severus was confined to meals and the common room, she felt inordinately fond of him already and couldn't fathom why such a quiet boy was harassed at every turn.

As Hermione nibbled her strawberry jam smeared toast, the owls soared overhead to deliver the Prophet as well as personal missives to the eager students of Hogwarts. Lucius received the paper daily, and today his delivery was accompanied by a letter from his parents. Stowing the scroll within his well tailored black school robes, he continued his perusal of the Prophet's morning edition.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Lucius was also observing her as well. He thought her features had held a hint of longing and annoyance when he received his morning post, but as soon as he turned his full attention on her she was nothing but smiles. Though he supposed her feelings were justified as she hadn't received a single piece of post her entire first week.

Hermione's pleasant demeanor melted away into a concerned frown upon Severus' approach of the house table. Noticing Hermione's abrupt shift in mood, he lowered his paper to ascertain the cause of her distress when he noticed Severus' covered in angry red scratches gingerly settling himself on the bench.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Hermione asked shrilly, as she aimed her wand at the wounded boy and began muttering healing charms which failed to work. Noticing that the scratches remained, Lucius began applying the same healing charms, earning exactly the same effect, none.

"Yes, thank you Lucius, I am quite capable of casting my own spells," Hermione snapped waspishly, fixing him with an annoyed look for good measure. "Honestly, I cannot _believe_ that they would stoop so low as to curse the scratches as well," Hermione said in an aggravated huff.

"They…?" Severus questioned in a very good imitation of someone that had absolutely no idea what the other person was alluding to.

Hermione's mouth became a grim line full of disapproval, "I'm not thick Severus so don't treat me as though I am," she chastised angrily. While Hermione pondered why she was directing her irritation at the injured party, Lucius was running though common counter curses until he hit upon the correct solution. Though Severus was now starting to heal under both Lucius' and Hermione's wandwork, he still looked particularly dejected, shoulders slumped starting listlessly at the now cold eggs on his plate.

Once Hermione was through casting all the pertinent healing charms, she fixed Severus with a mournful look and whispered, "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you."

"That's okay," Severus said simply, albeit a bit hollowly.

"No, it isn't, but I'm glad you accept my apology," Hermione replied seriously.

As the unlikely trio descended into an awkward silence, a small first year Slytherin girl passed Severus a piece of post and explained, "It must have gotten mixed up in mine," before she turned to finish her pancakes. A wistful look crossed her features when she realized that the letter's elegant script indicated that it was from his mum. At Lucius' concerned pointed glance, Hermione quickly schooled her features into a look of supreme displeasure.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" she chided heatedly, nodding her head in Severus' general direction.

"Leave it alone, Hermione," Lucius barked, when he noticed Severus' discomfort at the idea of his taking action as Head Boy. Though Lucius soon realized that by making Severus feel better, he was inadvertently causing Hermione to become angrier. In order to appease her, he muttered, "If I intervene it will only embarrass him and cause even more bullying in the process."

"Fine," Hermione mumbled gracelessly, "Just take points from random Gryffindors then."

"That isn't very fair," Lucius scolded her in a tone full of humor.

"Ah, such is life, "Hermione intoned with false remorse.

Opening the scroll his mother sent, Severus began to devour the missive headless of the longing looks he received from Hermione whenever she glanced at the letter.

"Do you expect a letter soon?" Lucius questioned innocently.

"No," she replied sadly.

"I'm sure they'll write soon," he tried to console the girl.

"No, they won't," Hermione replied thickly. Looking Lucius in the eye while hers were swimming in tears, she explained, "I was disowned."

Getting up, as her tears began to trickle down her face, she left so as to be alone.


	14. Parting is Such Sweet Embarrassment

A/N: Another short chapter. Thank you readers and a huge thank you to reviewers: LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Zoil, moregoth, elladora lestrange, GurlOfTheNight, RoseXshapedXtears, Caged Sparkle Black, LocksAndKeys and Moonbeam. Feedback is needed to keep me going, as I have been feeling somewhat discouraged. It needn't necessarily be positive as long as it is respectful. So please review!

_October 11, 1971: Monday Morning _

Lucius' shock was apparent in the stiff manner in which he held himself after Hermione's unexpected revelation and swift departure. He honestly was unsure of the correct course of action and he hesitated in following the upset girl. On the one hand, they were quickly becoming close, as friends, and he was hopeful for more; though on the other hand, being disowned by one's parents would be an incredibly personal, and thus private, matter and he was quickly learning Hermione valued her privacy. Although Lucius knew logically that Hermione would most likely appreciate the solitude, he stood and strode purposefully towards the exit. The least he could do, he reasoned, was attempt to comfort the distraught girl.

Peering into the empty classrooms, Lucius quickly realized that she would never leave the classroom door open if she was seeking a moment of privacy within its confines. Lavatories were the usual host to crying women, but propriety demanded that he remain firmly outside of _their_ interiors. Her room was a comfortable, secluded option. And he could always ask one of the prefect girls to check the loos if his search proved futile.

Entering the Slytherin common room, Lucius headed straight for Hermione's closed, and undoubtedly warded, door. When he heard a faint sniffling sound behind him, he turned his head sharply and spotted her small form situated on the sofa, hunched at the lap, crying into her hands, approaching quietly so as not to startle her, Lucius stood silently by her side before handing her his Slytherin green handkerchief. Taking the proffered handkerchief she thanked him in a faint, tear laden voice before she began the process of pulling herself together.

Instinctively knowing that if she wanted him as her confidante she wouldn't hesitate, as she was hardly a wallflower, he didn't ask if she wanted to talk.

Cleaning the green fabric with a wave of her wand, Hermione queried lightly, "Slytherin green?" with a smile quirk to her lips, hinting at the fact that she found this humorous for some unknown reason.

Although Lucius didn't know why this particular color seemed to brighten her mood he was thankful that it had and offered his arm so as to escort her to their first class.

_Monday Afternoon_

Classes proceeded rather normally but Hermione's irritation during the day hadn't abated, if anything it had increased and she couldn't wait for Potions to end so that she could soak up the last heat laden rays of the September sun. Not waiting for Lucius to finish packing up, Hermione left the Potions classroom in quick, purposeful steps. He quickened his gait and quickly was in step with her.

"Lucius, I'd like to be alone please," Hermione told him directly, as she stepped to the side of the hall pulling him with her as she went. Though he didn't say anything it was clear by the slight frown that marred his brow that he was unhappy. One tactic to get around this with boys was to give them something to do. He would feel useful and there would be the added benefit of getting him out of her hair, for a short while at least.

"Lucius, could he please bring my bag to my room?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course," he began.

"The password's the same. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll see you at dinner," Hermione promised in a rush; standing on tiptoes, Hermione gave Lucius a quick sweet, though chaste, kiss on the cheek. As soon as her feet were lowered, she blushed realizing her mistake as they certainly weren't that familiar with one another yet. Although it would be accurate to say that Lucius was puzzled by the parting kiss, he was very pleased nonetheless.

"That you will, my dear," Lucius replied in good humor.

"Yes, well… bye," Hermione stuttered, clearly flustered, before turning to leave.


	15. Fair is as Fair does

A/N: Another very late update! Unfortunately, that will be the pattern as my school work has been monopolizing much of my time. A thousand thanks!

_October 11, 1971: Afternoon_

The sun's rays felt heavenly on her skin. And the gentle breeze was bringing a sense of calm she hadn't felt since before the war had begun. Even the loud chatter of the younger years had very little effect on her now peaceful mood. The serenity that had enveloped her burst as quickly as a bubble in a child's grasp when she heard young Sirius taunt Severus with the moniker 'Snivellus'.

It was one thing not to interfere after the fact, but Hermione would be damned if she stood back and did nothing in the face of such relentless, brutal bullying. Grabbing her wand, Hermione listened for the threats to begin and was somewhat surprised that they were all one-sided, in Sirius' favor; her surprise melted away when she came around the corner, three on one she noticed. Incredulous couldn't even begin to describe her feelings on the matter, though she hardly should have been surprised. Honestly, they were supposed to be Gryffindors! She would ensure they acted the part Hermione thought with grim satisfaction.

Stepping out of the shadows, Hermione raised her wand and directed it towards the haughty boy.

"My, but what do we have here? Three _brave_ Gryffindors, "Hermione mocked in her best Bellatrix impersonation.

Pettigrew preened at the seeming praise until James elbowed him sharply and hissed, "She's taking the piss."

Hermione openly goggled at him, astounded at his idiocy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' own version of the entitled Black drawl, "Look Snivellus, mummy's come to rescue you!"

Severus was becoming incredibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Try as he might he couldn't catch Hermione's eye, to let her know to drop it, as she had eyes only for Black. At this past barb, Severus noticed, Hermione become even stonier in her anger.

Smiling bitterly, Hermione replied smugly, "Of course not. Severus can fight his own battles. I'm here to ensure that the fight is _fair;_ we must maintain that elusive Gryffindor honor, as three on one certainly isn't _brave_."

Severus couldn't help but smirk at that pronouncement.

"Go on then, since you're itching for a duel," Hermione prompted Sirius tauntingly.

Keeping one eye on Sirius' friends, Hermione gave Severus an encouraging smirk and nodded as Sirius nervously stepped forward into an imitation of a dueling stance.

Clearly Severus had more magical skill than any of his tormentors. And now that the fight was fair it was almost guaranteed that he would prevail. As a misaimed hex nearly ruined her skirt, Hermione affectionately chided Severus, "If you wreck my skirt I'll hex you myself!" His answering smile was proof enough to ensure that he realized she was teasing; though he gave no further reaction to her joking as he was fully engaged in winning the duel.

Unfortunately, as Hermione was simultaneously watching the duel and the unwilling spectators she failed to notice an irate Professor McGonagall coming up the rear.

"What exactly is going on here?" she questioned so fiercely that the dueling ceased immediately and Hermione stiffened noticeably.

"Detention, the both of you!" she roared at the misbehaving boys.

"Professor," Hermione interrupted Professor McGonagall's approaching tirade, "it was my fault; I put them up to this."

And all at once, Professor McGonagall's frigid stare landed solely and squarely on Hermione's anxious form. Just then, Hermione could not remember when Professor McGonagall had been so angry with her.


	16. A Nasty Suprise

A/N: A quick update for once! Thank you all so much for your wonderful encouragement and praise! On a side note, these past few chapters have all been the same day; the story is progressing a bit slower than I anticipated, due to my shorter chapters, but please bear with me.

_October 11, 1971: Afternoon & Evening _

At Hermione's admission, Professor McGonagall's lips pursed into the coldest expression ever directed at a student and her eyes narrowed noticeably. But it was her voice that told Hermione exactly how furious she was, as her Scottish burr was incredibly pronounced as she chastised the seemingly new schoolgirl; "Your behavior was idiotic in the extreme! Have you any_ idea_ how incredibly _dangerous _it is to incite a duel between two magically inexperienced children! One or both of them could have been _killed_!!"

Her shrill voice was drawing spectators which only served to heighten Hermione's discomfort and she visibly shrunk in on herself, her shoulders dropping.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it was completely irresponsible of me," she murmured, full of contrition and embarrassment, averting her eyes as she couldn't bear to see the disappointment reflected in a beloved Professor's eyes.

McGonagall continued brusquely, "To ensure that it _never_ happens again you will serve a month's worth of detentions; and I will be speaking to your Head of House about your inexcusable behavior. And I would expect a very long _chat _aimed at correcting this behavior. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied meekly.

"I would _suggest_ everyone head inside and prepare for supper," Professor McGonagall directed in such a manner that even the imbecile Pettigrew understood it for the command it was and all the congregating students hurriedly made their exists. Hermione stalled waiting for Severus to catch her up; stowing her wand away so as she wouldn't be tempted to hex the incorrigible troublemakers walking in front of her, she crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at their retreating backs. As soon as Severus was beside her she began angrily stomping in the direction of the castle doors holding her silence so as not to misdirect her anger at the only person in her vicinity.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble Hermione," Severus apologized in rush of anxiety, nervously glancing at the irate girl.

Hermione waved her right hand in a negligible manner to indicate her lack of ire with him specifically.

"It certainly wasn't your fault. I can't believe I didn't have the foresight to watch for teachers, you'd think me a Gryffindor," she scathingly joked. "I'm really sorry that I got you detention though," she muttered dejectedly.

"I would have ended up with detention one way or another," he groused good-naturally. 

With an annoyed huff of breath Hermione blew a particularly unruly curl out of her eyes before withdrawing her wand and conjuring a pin out of thin hair to secure the wayward curl in place.

"I'm starved; let's go eat, yeah?" she asked changing the subject.

Severus shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't care either way.

Settling themselves at their usual places Hermione waited until Lucius arrived before beginning, as her anger had completely distracted her from her earlier embarrassment.

"Whatever is the matt…?" Lucius began to ask, as the anger radiating off of the girl was palatable.

"That pretentious Gryffindor _pillock_ got me a month's worth of detentions," she cut across him in her need to dispel her annoyance.

"You'll need to be a bit more specific dear; I regard all Gryffindors as pillocks, "Lucius stated mildly.

"Black," Severus supplied forcefully, with almost as much spite as he displayed as an adult.

"How did he manage a month's worth of detentions?" Lucius, generally intrigued, queried with raised eyebrow.

"McGonagall," Hermione answered before launching into a rant fuelled by her sense of injustice. "I just want to smack that arrogant look off his face! But I suppose hitting children is frowned upon," Hermione muttered irritably because she knew perfectly well hitting children was unacceptable.

Severus winced at the notion.

"Yes, it is. Unless you're a professor," Lucius agreed amiably, thinking the information of no consequence.

"You can't honestly tell me that professors are _allowed_ to use corporal punishment for misbehavior," Hermione expressed her shock and disapproval.

Lucius and Severus looked at Hermione with various degrees of incredulity, for very different reasons.

"Of course they are. Didn't they use corporal punishment at your old school?" he questioned with mounting disbelief.

"No, of course they didn't; the idea alone is preposterous!" she replied heatedly.

"Hermione," Severus attempted to garner her attention in order to relay the information she seemed to not have grasped.

"I'm surprised with the amount of detentions you received that you didn't also earn yourself a _talk_ with Professor Slughorn," Lucius punctuated the word talk with a knowing look that inferred what really occurred during those "discussions".

And as soon the words were out of his mouth Hermione blanched as she realized the awful truth; she was in for some form of corporal punishment whether she agreed with it or not.


	17. Professor Slughorn

Professor Slughorn

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you all so much for your continued reviews and enthusiasm! I was burnt out at the end of last semester due to projects and papers which kept me tied up. I've started to feel the bug to write again and as a treat to my faithful readers I've decided to post a teaser update on my Birthday! (Hint: reviews are just my size) Enjoy!

_October 11, 1971: Evening _

"Oh," Hermione muttered rather inanely, as she was surprised by the unexpected turn of events.

Ironically enough the fact that anything related to Hogwarts could surprise her was astonishing and that alone gave her pause and caused her thoughts to collide chaotically. Whereas her thoughts were in chaos, emotionally there was a slight sinking feeling of apprehension and numbness which spoke of a growing detachment. As she had faced much worse than a Professor's ire in her short life, rather than feeling genuine fear she was only nervous due to the unknown situation. Racking her fingers through her mass of riotous curls in agitation, her pin popped with a small ping and promptly landed in her discarded dinner.

Lucius patted Hermione's hand consolingly. But the expression of authentic concern on Lucius' aristocratic face brought a small smile to Hermione's lips due to the inanity of the expression.

Honestly, the man had watched her torture rather impassively and this was hardly an occasion for such solemn behavior but she supposed it all came down to blood with him and on that grim thought her smile faltered.

"Miss Dagworth, I'd like to see you in my office," Professor Slughorn directed without his usually hint of joviality before walking off towards the doors.

~To be continued~


	18. Professor Slughorn Part 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay. As I'm graduating soon, my time this semester has dwindled. A strong thank you to all reviewers, particularly repeat reviewers; I do thrive on the comments I receive. I apologize for the short update (again) and after this we should finally be to a new day (and hopefully quicker updates)! Warning: **Corporal Punishment**

_October 11, 1971 Evening_

Smoothing her skirt inanely with her damp hands, Hermione willed herself to knock on the Professor's office door. 'This is ridiculous' she chastised herself; and taking a calming breath to still her frazzled nerves, Hermione gathered her courage and rapt upon the thick, wooden door.

Slughorn, anticipating the girl's imminent arrival, opened the door without his usual fanfare and gusto and beckoned her within with a curt, "inside, young lady."

As Slughorn rarely had to discipline the girls of his house so severely, he allowed himself a moment to gain his composure while he shut and warded the door.

"Instigating fights will not be tolerated at Hogwarts Miss Dagworth," Slughorn began sternly as he moved to stand before the girl, "and a continuation of such behavior could lead to expulsion," he continued and to reinforce his displeasure he folded his arms across the wide expanse of his chest and pursed his lips into a great show of displeasure.

Although typically Hermione would have felt chastised or amused by the odd dressing down, she was anxious for the actual punishment to get underway.

"Yes, Professor," she replied quietly; addressing her feet as the embarrassment of what was to come made it difficult to meet his eyes.

"Due to the severity of the consequences, should Professor McGonagall not have arrived," his voice rising to garner the girl's full attention, "including endangering life and limb to a great number of students, you have received a month's worth of detentions to be divided amongst each of the four heads, and to ensure this careless behavior ceases completely you will receive five strokes of the cane."

"Yes, sir," replied an embarrassed, red cheeked, Hermione weakly.

"Hands flat on the desk and bend at the waist," he instructed evenly.

Wanting to get it over with, Hermione hurriedly complied while Slughorn conjured the cane with a flick of his wand.

The first stroke fell with a muffled whack. Even with the protection of her uniform skirt the pain that bloomed was more intense than she had anticipated and she stood up and covered her bottom with her right hand in reflex.

"You are to stay in position the entire time young lady and if you cannot do so I will have to restrain you magically, as you could be hurt much more severely otherwise," he stated firmly, beginning to fluster now that the punishment was underway.

"No, sir, I was just surprised," Hermione explained with a slightly wobbly voice. Quickly dashing her tears away, Hermione repositioned and braced herself for the remaining strokes.

Once prepared, Hermione barely made a sound save for the sharp intake of breath caused by stroke number four, which landed at the sensitive junction between bottom and thigh, and the quiet sniffling that followed the final blow.

Although her arse smarted, and did it ever, it couldn't hold a candle to being tortured by Bellatrix; so once the surprise of the first smack wore off, the pain, although it had mounted over the course of her chastisement was bearable and only mildly annoying in comparison.

"I hope you will remember to be mindful of your actions and that I do not have to take such drastic measures again; although it pains me to bring you to tears, dear, if your behavior does not improve you will find yourself once again facing the cane," Professor Slughorn chastised lightly.

"Yes, sir, I really am sorry; Thanks," Hermione wobbled her appreciation when Slughorn offered her a handkerchief to mop up her tears.

"To the Slytherin dorms, oh, and Miss Dagworth," began Slughorn enticing Hermione to halt and turn in his direction, "cushioning charms and soothing salves are forbidden; and if it is discovered that you have used either you will receive your punishment anew."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied respectfully.

Making her way to the girl's lavatory, Hermione looked at her red rimmed eyes in the mirror for a moment before turning on the cold water taps and splashing her face with the refreshingly cool water. Once her face was no longer a tear streaked, blotchy mess she headed for the Slytherin common room, hoping that she could slip in unnoticed and call it an early night.

'No such luck' Hermione thought as she spied Lucius on the couch nearest the fireplace; though suspiciously the entirety of the rest of the common room was empty.

Turning toward the opening door Lucius greeted her with, "are you alright, my dear?"

The sincerity in his voice was astounding; neither was it contrived or overly sentimental. Though as Hermione new his true nature, at least toward those of 'her kind', his concern slightly annoyed her and she brushed it off with, "I'm fine, Lucius."

'Honestly, did he think I was going to succumb to tears' she thought to herself?

Inclining his head to indicate that he understood the topic closed, he waited until Hermione sat beside him before he began again.

"Would you accompany me to Hogsmead, the weekend after next?" he queried unabashedly.

"Do you think I'm allowed? I've a month's worth of detentions," she stated inanely as she knew she must turn him down but did not wish to hurt his feelings.

"If you were banned, you would know it darling," Lucius stated knowingly.

"Alright then," Hermione replied amicably, startling herself. Although Lucius should have been unsure as to her response, at least in Hermione's opinion, he wasn't the least bit surprised by it. Clearly they liked one another, why wouldn't she wish to join him for a Hogsmead weekend?


	19. Hogsmead Part 1

Authors Note: No excuse for the late update. Not promising future fast updates. Keep your eyes out for a story poll and future stories. Onwards!

_Hogsmead Part 1: weekend after next, afternoon (day before Halloween) _

The complete normality of Hogsmead was grating upon Hermione's last nerve more so even than the civility with which she had to treat Lucius. And there was no doubt her behavior had to remain exemplary as he had been nothing but a complete gentleman the entire trip. 'At least he had the sense to avoid the teashop, the bane to any sane couple,' Hermione mused as she pretended to admire the Halloween themed bar while taking a quick sip of butterbeer.

"Is something the matter Hermione?" Lucius murmured as he clandestinely glanced in the direction Hermione's narrowed eyes were fixated, though he saw nothing unusual about the bar.

"Nothing," Hermione replied as she stood up and smoothed her skirt preparing to leave.

Lucius quickly settled the tip so as to follow Hermione who had begun to dodge fellow students as well as bar patrons; though her path seemed to make little logical sense as the main entrance seemed as clear as any but with fewer obstacles. Moreover, Lucius couldn't fathom why she had unsheathed her wand but he did so as well. Unfortunately, although she was now exiting and warding the area next to the bar from prying eyes Lucius thought it highly unlikely that she had wanted to sneak away for a private kiss. She didn't seem the slightest bit interested in keeping him by her side or in her eye line.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Lucius questioned in a huff, more out of irritation rather than the physical exertion, as he made quick strides to reach her side.

"Gotcha!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly as she grabbed the invisibility cloak and revealed the sour and surprised features of James Potter and Sirius Black and the two bottles of butterbeers they had nicked.

~To be continued in Part 2


End file.
